


To punch a reporter

by kidofthekat



Series: b!dbwm2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce is accused of being a criminal, F/F, Marigami, Wayne Gala, b!dbwm, cause its obligatory at this point, no beta we die like jason todd, thats enough tags, the batkids do not like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidofthekat/pseuds/kidofthekat
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020. Day 14: Wayne Gala.Marinette attends her first Wayne Gala and where a reporter picks a fight with the wrong family.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Vicki Vale & Bruce Wayne
Series: b!dbwm2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905943
Comments: 13
Kudos: 377
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	To punch a reporter

Marking Marinette’s sixth month with the Wayne’s was the famous (and slightly infamous) Christmas Wayne Charity Gala, where the richest and most corrupt from all across Gotham gathered to try and boost themselves and tear down others. Everyone who was given an invite was equal for those few hours, giving many more confidence than they deserved, including a certain reporter named Vicki Vale.

Bruce didn’t hate Vicki Vale, in fact, he rather admired her ‘never give up’ attitude and resourcefulness, but sometimes she was a little too persistent for her own good.

“So, Mr Wayne, is it true that you are Batman.”

“No.”

“Are you lying?”

“No.”

“But the bu-”

“They do not match!”

On the other side of the grandly decorated ball room, the star of the ball, or gala, was a little overwhelmed by the constant clamouring of greedy Gothamites wanting an in on the Wayne family.

Piercing green eyes looked over the scrambling suitors, “Leave my little sister alone.”

“Thanks Dami.” Marinette’s large blue eyes speaking volumes of gratitude.

“They aren’t worthy of you, only someone who can best me in a sword fight may take your hand.” She giggled as her brother gave an exaggerated bow.

“Now, I must go and make sure Todd doesn’t cause too much trouble.” He left without out another word as Marinette turned back to watch the couple on the dance floor swaying the hired musicians. She couldn’t help but be in awe at the eccentricity of all their clothes and the lighting, and the food table which looked tantalisingly good.

She fidgeted nervously from her spot by the edge of the dance floor, pulling on her dress a little. Sighing quietly, Marinette jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and whipped around, ready to utilise the training her family and relentlessly taught her.

“I apologise for surprising you, I just wanted to say hi.”

“Oh, uh, hi.” Marinette cringed at her awkward reply.

Raising an eyebrow, they carried on the conversation, “I’m Kagami by the way.”

“Marinette.”

“You look like you don’t want to be here.”

Marinette cursed her awkwardness as she stuttered a response, “Oh, I uh, just feel like I don’t fit in.”

Kagami rested her hand gently on Marinette’s shoulder who felt heat rush to her face at the touch, “You’re right, you definitely stand out.”

They youngest Wayne’s frown contrasted Kagami’s smile as she began speaking again, “your beauty makes it so.”

Marinette let out an impulsive giggle as he face began to reflect the colour of a certain Parisian tomato-head’s hair.

“I-” She thanked the gods for the disturbance that meant she now didn’t have to come up with a response since coherent thought seemed to have taken a running leap out of the window.

Scanning the room, her eyes rested on Damian and Jason facing off against a reporter with Bruce attempting to hold them both back. He signalled her over, hoping that she could calm the boys down.

“Kagami, I have to go stop my brothers from doing something they might regret.” Kagami nodded in response.

Weaving through the crowd Marinette took a deep breath when she finally reached her family, “Someone better explain.”

The reporter was the only one to reply, “Your father, Miss Marinette, has a lot of money.”

“I know, I worry it’ll get to his head.”

“And I worry it was stolen by your father.”

Marinette laughed in response but stopped abruptly when she realised the reporter was serious.

“Wha-”

“She called MY FATHER a corrupt and dishonest man!” Damian roared.

“Bruce has never stolen anything, other than apparently a few hearts.” Marinette attempted to be diplomatic.

“Then how can he pay for all of this?”

“He owns a billion dollar company.”

“How do I know Mr Wayne isn’t forcing you to cover for him.”

“He isn’t.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“I don’t know! You literally have no proof.”

“Your flushed face seems like pretty solid proof.”

Damn Kagami and her sweet words, “That’s not proof!”

“Your father is a criminal.”

That was the last straw, pushing her brothers out the way with strength she didn’t know she had, Marinette raised her fist and screamed, “Don’t ever lie about MY DAD!” Rumour has it, Vicki Vale’s nose was never the same.

“So, pixie pop, why is your face so red?” Jason teasingly questioned.

“I, nothing, gotta go.” Marinette was ashamed to say she ran from that interaction, though, the crowded ball room and her high heel shoes meant she inevitably tripped, this time however she didn’t take down a wrestler but fell neatly into the outstretched arms of one Kagami Tsurugi.

**Author's Note:**

> Marigami! Marigami! Marigami! Marigami! Marigami!


End file.
